Especial año nuevo a lo Inazuma Eleven
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Radio·Inazuma va a dar un especial año nuevo (aparecerán Antonio Recio y Amador en una escena)


**Atsuya:**Hola hola holaaa,bienvenidos a Radio·Inazuma,ahora les presento a mis compañeros: Haruya, Midorikawa, Fudo, Fey y Tsurugi ^^

**Haruya:**Por fin la jefa me deja salir en un one-shot...coño,ya era hora

**Fudo:**La loca de la jefa no para de ponerme para comentar después de cada capítulo...supongo que me tiene más cariño que a todos vosotros...

**Tsurugi:**Tú a callar ¬¬,ambos sabemos que la jefa te pone de relleno,por eso lo hace

**Fudo:**¡¿ES QUE QUIERES PELEA?!

**Tsurugi:**CUIDADO AKIO,QUE SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!

**Fudo:**Sí,ya,cállate Tenma

**Tsurugi:**(Rojo) ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?!

**Midorikawa:**¡Nooooo! PAZ Y AMOR,PAZ Y AMOR!

**Haruya:**Menuda entrada de año nos espera...=.=U

**Atsuya:**(Mirando de un lado para otro) Oye,¿dónde está Fey?

**Haruya:**YO QUE SE!,supongo que estará sustituyendo a Hatsune Miku en algún concierto o algo así ¬3¬

**Tenma:**Holaa! Vengo porque la jefa me ha dicho que venga ^^,y menos mal, porque me aburría como una ostra haciendo tus deberes de Navidad Tsurugi ¬¬

**Tsurugi:**(Rojo) Tú...¿tú qué haces aquí?

**Tenma:**(Intentando ser seductor) ¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

**Tsurugi:**(Rojo)...CLARO QUE NO! (Se acuerda de algo) oye...y si tú no me estás haciendo los deberes...¿quién demonios me los está haciendo?

**Tenma:**Tranquilo cariño (Le agarra el brazo) todavía quedan días...

**Tsurugi:**(Rojo) Suéltame...MARICÓN (Perdonen la palabrota...y todas las que puse en mis otros fics ^^U)

**Midorikawa:**Oh...qué bonito ^^

**Atsuya:**Creo que voy a vomitar ¬¬

Aparece Fey algo despeinado y algo desarreglado,la ropa sin planchar...

**Fudo:**Hala...Queridos oyentes (más bien lectores xD),Fey ha llegado a la radio...¿le habrán atracado?,¿violado? FEY RESPONDE!

**Fey:**...No-me-lo-menciones

**Haruya:**Lo que decía...menuda entrada de año nos espera =.=

**Midorikawa:**¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

**Fey:**(Rojo) ESO NO OS INCUMBE PERVERTIDOS!

**Atsuya:**¿Pervertidos? Eso significa que...(Se da cuenta de lo que dice Fey y coge el micro como un loco) QUERIDOS LECTORES,BOMBAZO INFORMATIVO!,FEY ACABA DE MOJAR!

**Tenma:**¡¿Cómo?,Fey,¿es eso cierto?!

**Fey:**(Rojo) Claro que no!

**Atsuya:**Se ha puesto rojo!

**Fudo:**¡Ya sé,bailemos el Baile del Pinchito! xDDDD

**Tenma:**Uy sí,que será divertido ^^

**Tsurugi:**No creo que debamos de...

**Atsuya:**¡COÑO,ANÍMATE YA,QUE ES NOCHEVIEJA!

Y entre Tenma y Atsuya hacen que Tsurugi baile con ellos y con Midorikawa y Fudo

**Fey:**¡CHICOS,PARAD YA,QUE ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA!

**Tsurugi:**"Como si yo no la estuviera pasando...bueno,miremos el lado positivo,nadie está grabando en estos momentos así que nadie sabrá que estoy haciendo el idiota"

**Haruya:**(Con una cámara de vídeo)Oh sí,bailad para mí xD

**Tsurugi:**(Rojo de la vergüenza)Eh?Haruya!NO GRABES,NO SIGAS GRABANDO

**Haruya:**¿O qué listo?

**Tsurugi:**Divulgo el rumor de aquella apasionada noche de amor que tuviste con Suzuno y con Midorikawa

**Haruya:**¡NO TE ATREVAS!

**Midorikawa:**OYE TSURUGI,QUE ESTO TAMBIÉN ME IMPLICA!

**Atsuya:**No jodas...oye,¿tienes fotos?

**Tsurugi:**Fotos,vídeos,llaveros...todo a mitad de precio por ser nochevieja xD

**Haruya:**TSURUGI PARA!

**Tenma:**Yo quiero el video ¿cuánto vale?

**Tsurugi:**Tranquilo Tenma,para ti es gratis

**Haruya:**¡¿Cómooo?,Tenma se supone que eres como Endo,buena gente!...¿Y encima gratis?

**Midorikawa:**Pues yo me llevo el llavero,que así el recuerdo me sale barato

**Haruya:**¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!,RYUJI,QUE SE SUPONE QUE TÚ VAS DE MI PARTE,¿NO VES QUE TSURUGI TRAFIQUEA CON NOSOTROS Y CON SUZUNO?

**Fudo:**Pues yo quiero otro video ^^

**Tsurugi:**Pues a ti te subo el precio el doble

**Fudo:**¿por qué?

**Tsurugi:**Porque a Tenma se lo di gratis...así que...dame el doble,además,se que lo usarás para excitarte o para excitar a Kido así que...Dame el puto dinero

**Fudo:**Pero que moroso ¬¬

**Haruya:**Esto...Hola? sigo aquí!

**Midorikawa:**Bueno...al menos no puede ir a parar a peor...

Aparecen Antonio Recio xD y Amador Rivas (xD,como en el especial nochevieja que salían con la Raquel xDDD)

**Antonio:**Buenas tardes mis amigos maricas ^^

**Midorikawa:**Oye!,que preferimos el término de homosexuales...bueno,también el de mariquita -3-

**Atsuya:**¡ESO NO IMPORTA!,VOSOTROS DOS,¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?

**Antonio:**Pos que va a ser,es el especial Nochevieja y hemos pedido este plató para nosotros

**Amador:**Eso eso,así que ahuecando el ala

**Fudo:**Pues que pena,de aquí no nos movemos

**Amador:**¿cómo que no?

**Atsuya:**Porque nosotros somos seis y vosotros dos

**Antonio:**(Saca una pistola) Y YO TENGO UNA PISTOLA!

Los ukes (Midorikawa,Fey y Tenma) salen corriendo...

**Tsurugi:**Menudo timo...ambos sabemos que no está...(Antonio pega un tiro el techo y rompe la lámpara)  
OSTIAS,QUE ESTÁ CARGADA

**Haruya:**Y NO ES DE FOGUEO!

**Fudo:**CORRED HIJOS DE P*** CORRED! (Y Antonio se carga todo el plató)

**Amador:**La has hecho buena Antonio,¿y ahora qué hacemos?

**Antonio:**Pues que nos vamos de putillas,invito yo,¿vienes?

**Amador:**Olé,a restregar cebolleta (Y se van)

*Fuera del plató*

**Atsuya:**Queridos oyentes,al parecer el Recio y Amador se han cargado el estudio...

**Midorikawa:**Eso está muy bien...y ahora la jefa nos despide por huevones ¿no?

**Fey:**Ya solo quedan quince minutos para el año nuevo...

**Fudo:**Pues hala,yo me voy a casa de Kido...digo,a ver los fuegos

**Tsurugi:**(Le agarra del cuello de la camiseta) Tú te quedas hasta que termine el programa

**Fudo:**¡¿Qué?!

**Tenma:**Bueno...aunque el programa se haya echado a perder,por lo menos estamos todos juntos

**Atsuya:**La verdad...es que este año no ha sido tan malo...¿recordáis aquella broma que le hicimos a mi hermano?

**Haruya:**Buah,eso fue buenísimo...la verdad es que Fubuki no se lo esperó para nada...

**Fudo:**...así que...

**Midorikawa:**vosotros...

**Tsurugi:**fuisteis los que pusieron el tanga rosa a Fubuki mientras dormía en el campamento...

*Flashback*

**Fubuki:**Buenos días chicos

**Todos:**Jajajajajajajajaja

**Fubuki:**¿Qué ocurre? (Se mira) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KOGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Fin del flashback*

**Haruya:**Je ~ Fubuki estuvo persiguiendo a Kogure todo el día ^^

**Atsuya:**Y lo mejor de todo fue que ni se dio cuenta

**Tsurugi:**Par de idiotas ¬¬ (sonrisa) pero es verdad que no fue tan mal año...

**Fey:**je,eso lo dices por todas las bromas que hicistéis a Tenma y a Hikaru entre tú y Kariya ¿verdad?

**Tenma:**(Llorando a lo anime) Que malos fuistéis...

**Tsurugi:**Oh vamos Tenma...supéralo ya ^^U

**Midorikawa:**Lo que es una pena es que no estemos con nuestros novios

**Fudo:**No Midorikawa,lo que es realmente una pena es no tener uvas! SI NO HAY UVAS NO HAY SUERTE!

**Atsuya:**Pues yo tengo...

**Todos:**¿En serio?

**Atsuya:**Pero en mi casa

Los demás se caen a lo anime

**Fudo:**¿Y para que coño abres la puta boca maldito capu...?

Y suenan los cuartos...

**Tenma:**Entonces...se acabó el año

**Tsurugi:**Eso parece

**Fey:**Bueno...acojamos bien el 2013

**Haruya:**Solo si me prometes que ganaré la lotería de Navidad del 2013,porque este año no me ha tocado ¬3¬

**Fey:**¡Haruya Nagumo!

**Haruya:**xD

Y empiezan las campanadas

12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

**Todos:**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

Todos empezaron a abrazarse como locos los unos a los otros...Tsurugi y Tenma se besaron (como no xD)

**Atsuya:**DEJÉMONOS DE TONTERÍAS Y VAYAMOS DE COTILLÓN!

**Todos:**¡SÍ!

Se disponían a irse de juerga cuando de repente...

**?:**EH! CHICOS! NO OS VAYÁIS SIN NOSOTROS!

Entonces aparecieron todos los protagonistas de Inazuma Eleven/GO!

**Fudo:**¿Pero qué?

**Endo:**¿Es que queríais pasar el año nuevo vosotros solos o qué?

**Atsuya:**Endo...Pues claro,os estábamos esperando ^^

**Midorikawa:**¿Cómo? ¡Si tú querías irte el primero de marcha por ahí solo!

**Atsuya:**Midorikawa,esas cosas no se dicen delante de la gente ¬3¬

Y todos se dispusieron a reir...o al menos el que lo hubiera oído. Entonces,aparecieron mil fuegos artificiales en el cielo de todo tipo de colores...hasta blanco creedme

Se quedaron admirando los fuegos artificiales hasta que se acabaron y se escuchó la voz de Haruya diciendo:

Haruya:Y esto ha sido todo por hoy,Feliz Año Nuevo a todos ^^

Atsuya:Oye!,Que no hemos acabado!,todavía no he dicho que este año va a ser el año del salami...

Fudo:Atsuya

Atsuya:¿Qué?

Fudo:Cállate y vámonos todos de juerga

* * *

**Fin del Especial de Año...**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS**

**Reviews?**


End file.
